


"Don't Ever Change."

by deanxcasxlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanxcasxlove/pseuds/deanxcasxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in 5x04. Castiel looks at Dean for the first time since he raised him from perdition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Ever Change."

 “Don’t ever change.”

October 1st, 2009 is the first time Castiel looks at Dean.

I mean, _really_ looks.

Of course, Castiel knows Dean Winchester from the inside out. Knows the way that his callused fingers fit together to create hardened hands; he knows the way his heavy heart fights to pump blood around his aching body. Knows the way his weary retinas interpret light to show Dean an often warped view of the world, and he knows the way AC/DC is intertwined seamlessly with his brain cells. Castiel raised him from perdition, after all. It would be careless of the angel to not know these simple things; to not know how to re-build The Righteous Man.

But there are other things about Dean Winchester that are transient and fluid. Castiel thought he knew these things, thought he knew the way each freckle sat upon Dean’s sun-wizened cheeks and the space belonging to each auburn speckle in his viridescent eyes, each crow’s foot that sat quietly next to them.

There are more sunset toned dots scattered across the hunter’s cheeks now,  and dancing atop his nose. Twenty-three more; Castiel counts each one twice just to be sure. The flecks in his irises have shifted and transformed like some wonderfully intricate kaleidoscope, reflecting the light in other directions. Dean’s eyes are completely transformed and, yet, entirely the same. He is older now; the folds on his face betray him this but Castiel does not think he looks any worse for it. As far as humans go, Castiel thinks Dean Winchester is a pleasant one to gaze upon.

“Don’t ever change.”

Dean’s words echo in his mind. The angel thinks it a little hypocrital of Dean to ask him such a feat, but he doesn’t really mind. He knows Dean means it in an affectionate way, and it’s probably the most warmth Castiel will ever feel from him, so he smiles. He smiles, and hopes Dean knows he’ll try his best not to change.

The moment passes.

“How did Zachariah find you?”


End file.
